The Warrior of Water
by DemigodPro
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are the main characters as they fight their way through monsters. Pretty fair amount of lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the demigods or gods in this story. They belong to Rick Riordan.

Percy

He sat alone at the bottom of the lake at Camp Half Blood. He allowed himself to get wet. He also didn't heal himself of the many wounds he had suffered the war against the giants. They would always be there as a reminder. A reminder of what, he didn't know. All of his friends were doing something else, which was fine with him. Jason and Piper were along together in the forest, doing who knows what, Frank and Hazel were at the Roman camp, Leo was in the Hephaestus cabin with his siblings, probably working on some project or gadget, and Annabeth was in the Athena cabin having "alone time." Who knew what that meant (except the gods, of course.) Annabeth. The blonde was the one he truly wanted to be with right now. She was the only person he actually loved that was not in his family.

He thought of how brave she had been during the war. They had fallen and fought through Tartarus together. She was confident in everything she did, unlike him, who usually had to ask others if what he was doing was right. He couldn't believe that he was dating the best girl in camp. In his opinion, she had the best looks, best brains, best strategies, best, well, everything!

A call brought him out of his stupor. It was Chiron, calling everyone for a meeting.  
-

Annabeth

She exited the Athena cabin with all the other Athena kids. She scanned the forming crowd for Percy and found him; tan, muscular, unruly black hair, sea-green eyes, and covered with scars from the war that had ended just moments before. She could go on and on just describing him. She walked to where he stood dripping wet with a towel draped over his right shoulder.

"What's happening?" she asked Percy.

"Don't know yet, but he looks serious," Percy replied, his usually goofy smile nowhere to be seen.

Then, Chiron started speaking."Demigods and creatures of the camp, I thank you all for your positions and bravery in the war. However, there is a new threat approaching: dragons. They have lived peacefully with the gods in different kingdoms, depending on what element they got their powers from. Unfortunately, during the war, the giants had convinced them that the gods and demigods were the enemy. Dragons from the water and fire kingdom have been acting up the most violently so far. Their entire kingdoms have gone bad, so I have been told. Leave no prisoners, unless I am wrong about them being entirely evil. I am sending some groups to take out their kingdoms. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Leo will take on the water kingdom. Clarisse,you take the entire Ares cabin and any extra people with you want to brave the much harder fire kingdom. The remainder of you will either defend our camp or Camp Jupiter. Start preparing as soon as you can. The tasks will be long and hard.

"Guess what else is long and hard?" Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Hopefully you," she said.

Percy just stared after her as she walked off to the Athena cabin.  
-

Percy

Percy had finally finished packing his things for his quest. His armor, shield, and extra clothes were all packed in a duffel bag. Suddenly, someone knocked on his door. This was odd. It couldn't be Chiron or Mr.D, as they were busy with the smaller children. So who was it? He tentatively opened the door with Riptide in his hand in sword form. The celestial bronze sword was ready to swing.

"Put that away, Seaweed Brain. Are you trying to kill me?" It was Annabeth (obviously.)

Percy quickly put Riptide (now in pen form) back in his pocket and let his girlfriend in.

She was wearing a white tank top under a sweater, short shorts, and combat boots. Meanwhile, Percy, who was not expecting anyone, wore dark jeans, sneakers, and no shirt. Annabeth was obviously staring at his abs, so he cleared his throat questioningly.

Without warning, Annabeth tackled Percy onto his bed. Percy was about to ask her what was happening until she smashed her lips to his. The sudden movement surprised him, but he wasted no time in returning it. Their tongues fought for dominance and Annabeth won. The kiss was rough and heated, Percy sucking on her swollen lips. He bit her bottom lip gently and she moaned quietly, grabbing his hair. Annabeth flipped them over so that she was on top. She ran her hands over his hard muscles and finally rested her hands on his shoulders. Percy, with one hand on the small of her back and the other in her neck, flipped them over so he was on top again. He trailed kisses down her chin to her ear, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. Annabeth groaned, encouraging him to keep going. He kissed the spot right below her ear and sucked on it briefly, drawing a gasp from Annabeth. He kept going like that until he reached her collarbone. Any point below this was covered by the sweater. He hastily took it off and kept going like he was before. Then, they flipped over yet again. Annabeth grinded against Percy's throbbing cock, getting him to groan. She was about to do it again when he stopped her.

"If we keep on going on like this, I won't be able to stop," he said, though his eyes begged for more.

Before Percy got an answer, though, there was another knock on his door. Annabeth ran for his closet. To stall for more time, Percy asked, "Who is it?"

"Grover," said Grover (I didn't know how to say this any better.)

Percy noticed that his girlfriend had successfully hidden, so he opened the door and let Grover in.  
-

Annabeth

"Shit! Shit! Jesus fucking Christ! Why did Grover have to come in right when we were about to fuck!" Annabeth muttered in the closet. She took some deep breaths to calm herself down. In. . . out. . . in. . . out. . . in. . . out. . .(see what I did there?) It worked. Annabeth was now composed, as usual. She was only like this with Percy. He caused her to go over the edge without even knowing or trying. How did she even get a guy like this? He was brave, kind, and loyal. Meanwhile, she was just a brainiac. A common smartass. However, when she saw the look on his face when she had kissed him, it was full of lust and passion. She sighed and tried to clear her mind. "This is gonna take a while," she said to herself.  
-

Percy

Grover had only come to tell him that they were leaving soon in the Argo II. If he saw the discarded sweater on Percy's bed or not, he didn't say. When he was sure that Grover had left, he opened the door to his closet and helped Annabeth get out. She promptly grabbed her sweater from the bed and turned to Percy while walking to the door.

"See you, Seaweed Brain," she said

"Later, Wise Girl," he replied, smiling.

I know, it was pretty bad. . . But its my first and probably only story, so who gives a damn. I didn't make the kissing part extremely long cause i dont wanna seem like a perv. If you liked it, review or fav or follow or do whatevs you do on this website. I just like writing shit cause those 299 word stories just fuck my head up. If you hate it, go follow your dreams and say whatever you want with this story. Burn your phone if you want. Anyway, there will definitely be more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own the people in this story. If i did, I'd be stinking rich.

Percy

He and Annabeth boarded the Argo II together. They kept their distance, both slighty embarrassed about the events that had happened just before. He looked toward Camp Half Blood. People were milling about with their faces set confidently and determinedly, even though they hadn't even recovered from the last war. Percy knew that he might not come back alive. And if he did come back alive, it could be years before that happened. He was used to all the shouting,  
the training, and the smell of sweat that came from everyone as they trained their hardest. Yet if the war was to be fought away from their camp, he was scarcely ever going to see it for the next few weeks? months? years?

"Hey," Leo said. He had walked up beside Percy without him realizing.

"Hey to you too," Percy replied.

"Chiron told me to tell you that the alpha. . . you know what an alpha is, right?" After Percy nodded, he said, " Yeah, so the alpha, the biggest one probably,  
is female, and she can control the minds of men. Covering your ears won't work, like with sirens. It penetrates through somehow,and-"

"So basically it's charmspeak that controls men and you can't block her voice, got it," Percy said, exasperated. "Did you really have to take, like, five sentences to say that?"

"I-uh-erm-um. . ." Leo stammered.

"Dude, I was joking! Lighten up!"

Leo flushed and quickly walked to the helm of the Argo.

Suddenly, Percy realized something. The Argo II was a dragon, too.

He jogged to where Annabeth was talking to Piper. "Annabeth, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Seaweed Brain," she replied with a smirk.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued. "Does Festus (the dragon head at the front of the ship/plane if you didn't know already) get affected by the other dragons?"

"Probably not. I mean, he's a robot, after all.

"And also, do you think that the water dragons can, like, fry Festus? Cause, you know, he's made out of wires and stuff?"

Annabeth sighed and said, "Your head is too full of seaweed sometimes, Percy. He's a freaking ship. . . that sails on water. . . do you see him frying or exploding?"

"Oh," was all Percy said.

Then the warship took off into the sky, his/its (I don't know what to put) engines roaring.  
-

Annabeth

The gigantic warship had been flying for almost fifteen hours and it was time for a break. The view from their resting stop was breathtaking. There were light green rolling hills that cast shadows over a sparkling river. The river itself was dominated by many groups of hippocampi and they jumped out of the water and fell back in like dolphins. In the distance, a range of mountains caught her eye. There were little red things on top, and they were getting bigger.  
And bigger. And bigger. (trolololol.) Now smoke was coming out of the the mountain.

Annabeth almost facepalmed when the explosion came. It was a volcano. Fortunately, they were at least twenty miles away and didn't feel a thing.

"Hey, Annabeth, you gonna join us or what?" asked Jason.

"Join you in what?" she replied without turning.

"Eating," said Piper.

"Yeah OK," she said, making her way to the dining room.

As she scanned the room, she (obviously) noticed that Percy wasn't present. And he liked to eat, no matter what food it was. ( if you're really dirty you should get that joke.) She turned to Leo. "Where's Percy?" she asked mildly worried.

"Well, he said he wanted to go for a swim-"

"WHAT? THAT'S LIKE A FOUR THOUSAND FOOT DROP FROM HERE! ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Yes to the last question, and please, woman, calm down! Jason flew him down," Leo replied.

Annabeth huffed a sigh of relief as she heard this. However, right when she sat down, something flopped onto the deck.

All of them went onto the deck, weapons out. Jason was all for "fighting first, questions later," so he shot a lightning bolt right at the dark figure right when he saw it. This scared Leo into throwing a fireball at the figure as well. Then the thing fell down, obviously struggling to get back up. Then, Piper use her charmspeak and said "Come here."

The figure fought the command.

"Come here!" Piper commanded with more charmspeak.

The thing fell onto his knees fighting the charmspeak. In doing so, it fell unconscious.  
Annabeth ran to the figure. It was the unmoving body of Percy.  
-

OK, since I'm new, you can't blame me later if the plot was horrible. I just like dragons so... There will be like 9000000 chapters cause why not.  
And also cause I wanna have the longest story ever. Unlike when you actually think a fanfic is pretty good and then they kill off, like, Annabeth,  
or Ginny, or Four, or whoever. Like it, hate it, hate my horrible grammar, I don't give a damn. At least its more than 400 words. I think. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything that you can sue me for. Also, there will be lots of cursing in this part. Theres a REALLY close to a lemon in this. Fair warning.  
-

Annabeth

"You goddamned retards!" she yelled at Jason and Leo. "Why the fuck would you try to kill him!? Leo, I thought you knew better than this! And Jason, you idiotic bastard! You nearly killed him for no fucking reason! Why?"

Jason only made it worse when he stupidly said, "Well, he's not dead yet, so I don't know why you're so. . .uh. . . what's the word. . .uptight..? Yeah! Uptight!

Annabeth got even more enraged. "You son of a bitch! Do you see me harming other people just because they won't die from it? What kind of bullshit is that?"

Jason, who was never very bright (sorry to Jason fans), tried to make a joke, which made the situation absolute dreadful. "Like you could hurt anyone!" He grinned jokingly and was tackled to the floor.

Annabeth punched his face. "Bitch!" Again. "Asshole!" And punched him ten more times without the obsceneties( I don't know how to spell) until Piper and Leo pulled her off of the son of Zeus. Annabeth managed to elbow Leo, so only Piper was left holding her back.

"Stop!" Piper said, using her charmspeak. Instantly, Annabeth stopped struggling. "Both of you! Apologize!" After Jason and Annabeth did so, she commanded Jason and Annabeth to go to sleep.  
-

Annabeth woke up, her muscles sore. She was in a room with Percy. Both of them were in beds. In his sleep, Percy was having a nightmare.

"No. . . please, Rachel. . . do it. . ."

Annabeth widened her eyes. So it was possible that Percy had an interest in Rachel then. She kept listening.

"Shit. . . why. . . no. . . don't do it. . . DON'T DO IT. . . DON'T DO IT, RACHEL!" Percy was yelling now, but only Annabeth could hear him.

"Annabeth. . ." The girl mentioned almost jumped when she heard her name.

"Annabeth. . ." he said again, tears flowing down his face in the nightmare. "I want my Annabeth back. . .Hades. . .please. . .need to find. . .Annabeth. . .  
can't go without Annabeth. . ."

This was when the blonde got up, her bones complaining, and sat down in Percy's bed. "I'm here, Percy," she whispered. "I will always be here."

As if he had heard, Percy put his arms around Annabeth and pulled her closer to him until there was no space in between them. Percy's breaths evened out and his tears stopped. Annabeth fell asleep like this. (*interruption* in case you didn't understand, Percy said "do it" in the beginning of the nightmare because he didn't say the "don't" part out loud. If you don't understand, then too bad.)  
-

Percy

He woke up, feeling like he had just jumped into a volcano. He opened an eye and saw Annabeth sleeping with him, her arms around his neck. She was beautiful in the light of the room. Her blonde hair sparkled like the sun, all of her features sharpened and brightened. He couldn'tfight the urge to kiss her.

He first kissed her forehead, then her nose, then both cheeks (No! not those cheeks) and finally her lips. She woke up at the first kiss and when he had reached her lips, she tightened her grip, pulling the back of his neck closer to her. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. She just let it,  
letting him have dominance over the kiss. He sat up (before they had been lying down) and pulled Annabeth up with him, not breaking the kiss. His hands danced under her shirt and up to her back. Everywhere they touch left goosebumps on her back. Percy started sucking gently on her neck and undid her bra. He looked up at Annabeth to see if this was OK. The lust in her eyes was all the confirmation he needed. He took of her shirt as well as the bra,  
revealing large DD boobs. Annabeth moaned at the cool air touching her cleavage. She lifted Percy's shirt over his head, revealing scorch marks. She gasped atthe painful looking wounds, but Percy cut her off with a kiss. He trailed kisses down to her breasts, where he started kissing around her erect nipples.  
After a minute of this teasing, he sucked her right nipple into his mouth, earning a gasp from his girlfriend. He kneaded her other nipple gently. After more licking, kissing, and sucking, he switched to the other nipple and did the same. She suddenly grinded against Percy's throbbing cock get a grunt from him.  
The friction felt so good for the both of them. She continued rubbing against him, until. . .

"Ahem."

Percy quickly turned around at the noise. It was Piper, and she was smirking at them. Annabeth quickly put her clothes on, but Percy defiantly turned to Piper and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" he asked. He was pretty sure that this happened all the time in the Aphrodite cabin at camp.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Uh. . .I remember going for a swim, then going back up, and I got, like, blasted or something, and then I heard a voice telling me to go somewhere, and I resisted and. . . that's it."

Annabeth had gotten over her initial shock at seeing Piper. "Well, you got most of it right. We heard you come on the deck, then Jason, being the retard he is,  
threw a lightning bolt at you, Leo got scared into throwing a fireball at you, and Piper said "Come here," and somehow you resisted." Then, she turned to Piper. "Is it even possible to fight the charmspeak? I thought it worked on everyone."

"Well, not exactly. Not many people have the willpower to fight it. So far, Percy is the only non-godly being that has ever fought it. He probably would've succeeded in overpowering it if he hadn't blacked out."

"But. . .I'm a child of Athena! I should have the most brainpower here."

"Brainpower isn't the same as willpower. Though they both have to do with the mind, brainpower determines how smart you are, and willpower determines how much your mind, as well as your body, can stand."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm just awesome that way," Piper replied and stuck her tongue out.  
-

Annabeth

She needed to get a plan together for her group. After all, Annabeth was the daughter of Athena. However, every time she tried to think, her thoughts flew to Percy. His sexy look when they were together, filled with lust and love. His muscular body holding her own. Or his voice. The one she loved so much.  
Then she realized. They didn't need a plan. Get past the alpha dragon and everything is done. Easy. Even though her subconscious was yelling at her to actually think, all she wanted to do was go see Percy.  
-

He was in the medical room with his shirt off. Piper was hovering over him, ambrosia and medicine in her hands. Annabeth noticed the way she stared at his body (I can't help but make Percy the most desirable and strongest and whatever.) and got instantly jealous. She walked into the room, her expression guarded as usual. "Let me do it," Annabeth said to Piper.

"I'll do it," said Piper.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

They bickered like this until Percy said, "Let Annabeth do it."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked, putting a lot of charmspeak into it.

"Obviously," he said, the charmspeak not affecting him.

As Piper sighed and left the room, she whispered to Annabeth, "You're so lucky you have a boyfriend like that."

"I know," she replied, smiling.  
-

Percy

When Piper used charmspeak on him, he noticed that he could either decide to listen, or decide not to. He obviously chose not to.

"Eat up," Annabeth said, holding the ambrosia to his lips.

He accepted it into his mouth. "Tasty," he said, wiggling his eybrows. "Do you know what else is tasty?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and dipped her hand into the medicine jar. It was like a cream; it smelled faintly like cinnamon. Annabeth gently applied it to his burned skin and sucked (sucked what? lol) in air through gritted teeth.

She kept applying it until the whole area was covered. Percy's eyes were squeest shut, his breathing heavy and uneven, sweat rolling down his forehead.  
Percy was finally brave enough to open his eyes and let out some deep breaths. Then, so suddenly and so unexpectedly, he said, "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She kissed his forehead and Percy passed out.  
-

Annabeth

As Jason approached her tentatively, Annabeth said "If you're going to be an asshole, then you can shut your mouth."

"I just came to uh. . .apologize for uh. . . almost killing Percy."

"Apology accepted," she replied.

"So uh. . .how uh. . .was your day. . .?"

Annabeth sighed. "Just go, Jason."

Jason did (go, that is) and Annabeth looked to the front of the warship that had landed into an ocean earlier. A gigantic castle loomed over them. At this time,  
Percy joined her, not needing to communicate to know what both of them were thinking.

They had reached the Water Kingdom.  
-

Percy

The Water Kingdom castle was amazing. It was made entirely out of water, no solid materials needed. Somehow, with magic probably, the water stayed unmoving. Though water is usually transparent, and it was transparent here, you could see the columns and arches perfectly. The only way it differed from the water below them was that it was clear and the ocean was bluish black. You could see straight through the kingdom to the ocean below or the sky above. Somehow, though, the dragons were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, with an earsplitting roar to accompany it, a fifty foot tall and a hundred foot long dragon surged out of the castle. She roared again and hundreds of dragons of varying sizes came out of the castle.

"Come forward, boys," the alpha dragon said, and Jason and Leo Percy moved forward. Her charmspeak was hundreds of times stronger than Piper's.

"Come FORWARD!" she yelled, shaking the ship in the process. Percy, shuddering, trying hard to fight it, fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth and stood up again. He couldn't fight it for long, though and moved in shaky steps as if where he was told to go was a vacuum.

"Good. Now! Get rid of the brown haired one! Jason and Leo punched her in the face at the same time, knocking her back a few feet. She fell unconscious instantly.

"Now get rid of the blonde!"

Jason grabbed Annabeth as she struggled to get free, Leo got ready to punch her. As he swung, a burst of water hit him to the side of the ship, making him fall unconcious. The same happened to Percy.

"Listen to me, boy!" the alpha yelled, outraged.

Percy shuddered and kneeled, his head bowed. "No," he whispered, but still, despite his quiet voice, it echoed across the entire ocean. Piper, Leo, and Jason woke up at the same time. It would've been funny under other circumstances. The alpha was so concentrated on Percy that Jason and Leo were no longer under her control.

"What?" she yelled outraged.

"I said NO!" Percy yelled, his body shaking. He lifted his hand, steady and strong. His eyes closed, and when they opened his whole eyes were sea-green.  
He raised his hand above his hand and the entire ocean (and I mean the ENTIRE THING, with the fish and stuff in it, too) was raised into the sky. All that was left of the ocean was dirt and mud and sand. Percy's hand closed into a fist and brought it down quickly like he was smashing something. All the water, billions of gallons of it swirled with deadly grace and crashed down in a single burst on top of the alpha. It died instantly and the ocean flooded back to its normal volume. It was like everything was paused, until Percy swayed and fell onto the deck, unconscious, and the hundreds of dragons came at them.  
-

Annabeth

At first she sat there, wondering how the fuck Percy managed to lift an entire ocean. But now she had bigger problems. ("bigger" problems.) First of all,  
Percy was down. Second, they were about to die. Jason, Leo, and Piper were doing the most work they could. Jason repeatedly summoned lightning bolts or flew up and chopped the dragons to pieces. Piper was working her charmspeak at full power, telling the dragons to kill each other. She either said "Kill yourself," or "Die," or "Fight for us," not wasting time using full sentences like Annabeth taught her to. Leo was doing the most damage. Since fire didn't go well with water, he was very effective. Every time he threw a fireball, it would disentegrate ten dragons. But then I realized something. And seeing that only I was a child of Athena, none of the others understood.

They were going for Percy.

It was too late to yell for help. Five dragons had already grabbed Percy. I threw three daggers, one cutting through three of their legs cleanly, one slicing through another's eye, and the last going through one of their wings. They let go of Percy all right. But he fell into the water, half of the remaining dragons chasing after him, screeching like banshees.

Annabeth ripped through the remaining dragons with a bow and arrows, tipped with Greek Fire.

"Percy. . ." she whispered. Then she collapsed.

There were like 3 cliffhangers I could've stopped at, but I promised a long chapter. Who I promised it to, who knows. Only one person even read this.  
Hope it's more than 3k words. Read, review, favorite, follow, break your phone, idc. Just don't sue me plezzzzzzz. Obviously Percy isn't dead. 


	4. Lemons

I do not own any of the things written by Rick Riordan. Warning: Lemons! Horribly written but who cares!  
-

Percy

The second he hit the water, he was aware. Not just awake, but aware. This meant that his senses were sharpened. This was thanks to his father, Poseidon (You should know this), as his father ruled the seas. Though this technically wasn't a sea, any body of water would help his powers. Except a puddle.  
The first thing he did was heal himself. He cleared his mind and the fatigue that had come with summoning the whole ocean. The second thing he did was look upwards at the dragons. They were just meters away from him. He swam away at medium speed, letting the dragons come forward. There were about a hundred, and most were fairly small. And by that, he meant the size of of a truck. When they were just inches away, he surged upwards, leaping out of the water with so much momentum that he was in Zeus's territory (about 70 feet up). The dragons followed, teeth gnashing and talons ready to tear him apart. He landed on one of the dragons' back and stabbed it through its spine. There was an audible snap and the dragon dove down, lifeless. Percy ran across the dragon's scaly body and jumped off, diving neatly into the ocean. Even with Riptide in his hand, he easily outswam the other dragons. He turned to the beasts. One of them was floating off to the side, as if he thought Percy wasn't worth killing. He was about the size of Blackjack. He looked like an infant to Percy. He had observed this within half a second, his thoughts more clear because he was in his father's territory. However, half a second was all the dragons needed to surround him. But he wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up. He needed to see Annabeth again. As the dragons surged forward in deadly unison, his eyes turned entirely sea green. He launched himself upwards again, and this time he saw the ship. Somehow, he could tell that the people on the ship saw him, too. Although it shouldn't have been possible, Percy was floating in midair, gravity not affecting him. Somehow, he had new powers. But it was 99 to 1. Would he be a match for the dragons?

You already know the answer.

The dragons formed a tight sphere around him, trapping him within them. To his spectators, it looked like he was being eaten alive. But the true story was very different. He slashed through the dragons, already knowing what would happen before it actually did happen. When two dragons surge toward him from one direction (NO NOT THE F***ING BAND! and sorry to their fans), he would float to the side and slash stab his sword through both of their necks. If many came at once, he would summon water from his hands and blast them all. They wouldn't die from it, but they would be distracted enough for him to kill them easily. After ripping through twenty, though, he started to feel fatigued. He needed to get to the water.

He ripped a hole through the dragon sphere and dove to the ocean. Instantly, he felt better. He ripped through every dragon easily until the one infant remained. He took pity on it and leaped onto the warship above.  
-

Annabeth

As soon as Percy landed on the ship, completely unscathed and dry, she lunged toward Percy and hugged him. Then she dragged him toward a room and locked the door.

Percy looked like he was about to get lectured, his body language telling Annabeth the he was bored. She smirked. She was going to change this.

She crushed her lips to his, tugging his head closer to hers. He returned the kiss instantly, not as shocked as he was in his cabin at camp. His tongue licked her teeth, begging for entrance. She compied without hesitation. As their tongues danced vigorously, she slyly sneaked her hands under his shirt.  
She explored his toned abs and his muscled back. She then took off his shirt, breaking the kiss for only a second before returning to the kiss. Percy broke away, his eyes filled with lust. He lifted her shirt off her body and lifted her to the bed. They fell, Percy on the bottom. He deftly unclasped her bra,  
releasing her perfect breasts. He stared at it until Annabeth asked, "Are you gonna keep staring at me or do something?"

Percy's trance was broken and he started sucking on her neck, slowly making his way down to her breasts. When he did reach them, though, he just breathed on her erect nipples, his hot breath making her shudder. He slowly liked around her breasts, purposely not going to where she wanted him. Impatiently,  
Annabeth pushed his head to her nipples, trapping him there until he finally started to pleasure her. He sucked, licked, and kissed her right nipple and kneaded the other with his right hand. Pulling and twisting it, and the occasional pinch making her moan.

After doing the same to her other breast, he took of her jeans skillfully and looked at her panties, which were soaked with her juices.

"Well someone has been enjoying herself," said Percy, grinning devilishly.

Before Annabeth could make a comeback, he slid her panties off and started circling his finger around her clit, not actually touching the bundle of nerves.

"Stop teasing, bitch," she growled, making Percy laugh.

However, he did as she asked and started rubbing her clit. After a minute of that, he dipped a finger into her dripping pussy. Annabeth moaned, and as Percy started pumping his finger in and out, she started bucking her hips with his pumping. He added another digit and his girlfriend grunted. After a few minutes of dipping his hand into her cunt, Annabeth screamed Percy's name and shook violently as she came.

After riding out her orgasm, Annabeth said, seductively, "Your turn."

Percy took off his jeans, the tent in his boxers very obvious. Annabeth took off his boxers and gasped at his size. Percy had a 6 1/2 inch cock (No, I'm not a horny bastard that's making it like 15 inches long). How is this going to fit inside me, she thought (sorry i can't italicize). She started sucking on the head, making him groan in pleasure. She swirled her tongue along the slit, making him shudder violently. She suddenly took his whole member in her mouth,  
deepthroating him. She bobbed her head up and down, and it was Percy started bucking his hips in sync with her rhythm.

"I'm cumming!" he yelled, but his girlfriend made no move to stop. He came into her mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. It was sweet and just a little salty.

"Your cum is my new favorite flavor," she said, which made Percy hard again. She took his erect dick and rubbed it in between her breasts, making both of them moan. Suddenly, she needed him inside her.

"I'm ready," she said, and her boyfriend understood. He lined his cock up with her vagina and slowly entered her. She gasped with pleasure. Percy slowly continued sliding in, centimeters at a time. Three inches in, he reached a barrier.

"Do it fast," Annabeth said, and before she even finished the sentence, he had already broken through. Pain washed over her briefly. Percy waited a minute before sheathing himself fully. He waited until Annabeth told him to start. She nodded her head and Percy started thrusting in and out slowly. Pain turned to discomfort, which turned into pleasure.

"Faster!" she commanded harshly, and Percy complied. After thrusting in and out as fast as he could, Annabeth came violently. Percy pulled out of the blonde even though he was still hard.

"Do we need a condom?" he asked.

"No. I'm on the pill. Don't worry," she replied.

Percy nodded.

"Lie down," she said. "On your back. I wanna try something."

Percy did as she said, and slowly Annabeth lowered herself on top of him. Annabeth was in heaven. She started bouncing up and down, riding him. Soon enough, Percy started thrusting his cock up to meet her, forcing himself deeper. After orgasming three more times, Percy finally lost it and cummed inside Annabeth. Both exhausted by the sex, they fell asleep, Percy semi-erect cock still inside Annabeth.

This chapter was HORRIBLE in my opinion. Not only do i realize my lemon is really weird cause it's my first, the story is only like 1000 words.  
I cry. Whatever. Tell me what you thought. I read everything even if its hate. If its hate though, make it really funny. I like laughing at myself.  
JK. As always, do whatever you want. Except sue me. Or kill me. CYA! 


End file.
